La casa de al lado
by koee
Summary: la hisotia es de odioamor la histori va de dos bandas muy famosas tokio hotel y una nueva banda que en los ultimos años a triunfado en japón llamada Tokio Princess tanta rivalidad al final haran que el odio que se tienes mutuamente cambie en algun caso.
1. el secreto

La casa de al lado

Capitulo 7: El secreto. 

-no puede ser…-dijo ana que se había quedado con la boca abierta.

Entonces ana salió corriendo hacia el jacuzzi y se prometió que lo que había visto, no se lo contaría a ninguna de las demás.

-¿Dónde te habías metido ana?- le preguntó marisa.

¿has encontrado ya a bill y a alba?-le pregunto Tom.

no, no los he encontrado-dijo Ana que estaba muy nerviosa.

En ese momento alba y bill, llegaron cargando con los martinis.

-cuanto habéis tardado-dijo Natalia que rápidamente fue y cogió una copa de las que llevaba alba.

-por cierto, ¿no tenias que ir hoy a la gala?-dijo rocio.

-¡la gala!-gritó Natalia escupiéndole a alba en la cara.

-¿y a que hora era?-pregunto gustav.

-pues a las una de la tarde teníamos que estar allí y ya son las doce-dijo georg.

-que listo es mi osito-le dijo marisa a georg.

Todos se salieron rápidamente del jacuzzi y se fueron a sus habitaciones a cambiarse:

-¿Quién queda?-preguntó Natalia que ya estaba empezando a impacientarse.

-creo que Tom –dijo rocio pero se calló, al ver que Tom bajaba las escaleras.

que tío mas zángano-dijo Natalia la cual llevaba un gorro la cual le hacia parecer una furtiva.

-la zángana serás tu niñata-dijo Tom que había escuchado lo que le había dicho Natalia.

-yo seré una zángana, pero por lo menos no soy una ninfómana como tu – le dijo Natalia que se estaba empezando a enfadarse.

-¡stop! se acabaron las peleas-dijo marisa.

Todos se subieron a la limusina y al llegar a la gala un montón de fans estaban en la puerta esperándoles, después de firmar algunos autógrafos, se dispusieron a entrar al backstage.

-dentro de 15 minutos empieza la gala, las chicas son las primeras que van a cantar y luego los chicos ¿de acuerdo?-les dijo el presentador.

-de acuerdo-volvieron a repetir los chicos.

Comienzo de gala:

-bienvenidas hoy tenemos en nuestro programa dos grupos muy famosos uno de ellos es ¡tokioprincess! Y nos van a cantar ¡is this love!:

Wow yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah...  
La la la lai  
La la la lai  
Yeah yeah yeah...

anata ga yasashiku mitsumeru shisen no  
saki de wa hosoi kata o shite'ru  
kanojo ga yasashiku shiawasesou na kao de  
warainagara unazuite'ta

nanika ga ooki na oto o tatenagara  
kuzurete itta you na ki ga shita n' dakedo  
miugoki dekizu tada tachitsukushite'ta dake

"doushite watashi jya nai no?" tte kokkei de kudaranai  
toikake nante shinai kedo  
watashi ga mita koto nai you na anata ga soko ni wa ite  
tada tada tooku ni kanjita no  
konna kimochi ittai nante ittara ii?

anata ga tokidoki miseru kanashii me no  
wake o shitte shimatta kara

nanika shite ageru koto ga dekiru no wa  
watashi demo nakute dareka demo nakute  
tada hitori dake nante koto mo wakatta no?

itsu kara anata ni konna ni hikarete ita no nante  
imagoro kidzuita furi shite  
miesuita uso toka tsuite gomakashite mita'n dakedo  
tada tada yokei munashikute  
konna kimochi o hito wa koi da to yobu no kana?

"doushite watashi jya nai no?" tte kokkei de kudaranai  
toikake nante shinai kedo  
watashi ga mita koto nai you na anata ga soko ni wa ite  
tooku ni kanjite shimatta no?

itsukara anata ni konna ni hikarete ita no nante  
imagoro kidzuita furi shite  
miesuita uso toka tsuite gomakashite mita'n dakedo  
tada tada yokei munashikute  
konna kimochi o kitto koi datte iu no ne

Wow yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah...  
La la la lai...  
La la la lai...  
Yeah yeah yea

- y despues de esta magnifica actuacion , llega el turno al otro

llamado ¡tokio hotel! Con la cancion de ¡schrei!:

Du stehst auf

Und kriegst gesagt wohin du gehen sollst

Wenn du da bist

Hoerst du auch noch was du denken sollst

Danke

Das war mal wieder echt ´n geiler Tag

Du sagst nichts

Und keiner fragt dich

Sag mal willst du das

Nein nein nein na nanana nein

Nein nein nein na nanana nein

Schrei! Bis du du selbst bist

Schrei! Und wenn es das Letzte ist

Schrei! Auch wenn es weh tut

Schrei so laut du kannst

Schrei! Bis du du selbst bist

Schrei! Und wenn es das Letzte ist

Schrei! Auch wenn es weh tut

Schrei so laut du kannst

Schrei

Pass auf

Rattenfaenger lauern ueberall

Verfolgen dich

Und greifen nach dir aus´m Hinterhalt

Versprechen dir

Alles wovon du nie getraeumt hast

Und irgendwann

Ist es zu spaet

Und dann brauchst du das

Nein nein nein na nanana nein

Nein nein nein na nanana nein

Schrei! Bis du du selbst bist

Schrei! Und wenn es das Letzte ist

Schrei! Auch wenn es weh tut

Schrei so laut du kannst

Schrei! Bis du du selbst bist

Schrei! Und wenn es das Letzte ist

Schrei! Weil es so weh tut

Schrei so laut du kannst

Schrei

Zurueck zum Nullpunkt

Jetzt kommt eure Zeit

Lasst sie wissen wer ihr wirklich seid

Schrei schrei schrei schrei

Jetzt ist uns´re Zeit

Schrei! Bis du du selbst bist

Schrei! Und wenn es das Letzte ist

Schrei! Auch wenn es weh tut

Schrei so laut du kannst

Schrei! Bis du du selbst bist

Schrei! Und wenn es das Letzte ist

Schrei! Weil es so weh tut

Schrei so laut du kannst

Und jetzt schweig´

Nein! Weil du du selbst bist

Nein! Und weil es das Letze ist

Nein! Weil es so weh tut

Schrei so laut du kannst

Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein!

Schrei so laut du kannst

Schrei¡

-bueno y aunque la gala haya sido muy corta espero que os halla gustado y asta el próximo programas-dijo el presentador y el programa dio a su fin.

Después de terminar el programa, todos se fueron de vuelta al hotel:

-alba…te tengo que hacer una pregunta-le dijo bill a alba.- ¿quieres ser mi novia?-le dijo bill.

Alba no se lo podía creer el chico de su sueños le estaba pidiendo salir con ella estaba muy aturdida.

si quiero salir contigo, me da igual que solo sea un capricho para ti –dijo alba.

-no te estoy utilizando, te estoy diciendo que te amo y esa es toda la verdad-dijo bill y los dos se besaron.

En esos momentos ana estaba pasando por hay, había escuchado toda la conversación, estuvo un trato parada, pero por temor a que la descubriera se fue a su habitación si que la oyesen.

Todos estaban en sus habitaciones eran aproximadamente las 1 de la madrugada todos dormían menos Natalia, entonces al no poder dormir decidió bajar al jacuzzi (N/A: esto que pongo y que voy a poner lo pongo para complacer a mis amigas que se han empeñado).

Cuando iba a entrar al jacuzzi Natalia se dio cuenta de que allí estaba Tom y decidió macharse.

-¿Por qué te vas?-le preguntó Tom a Natalia.

-pues por el simple echo de que no quiero estar aquí contigo-le dijo Natalia a Tom y se dispuso a irse.

espera-le dijo Tom a Natalia agarrándola de la mano.

-¡suéltame!-gritó Natalia que no se podía soltar.

Entonces Tom tiró de Natalia hacia dentro del jacuzzi haciendo que su precioso vestido blanco se mojara y la besó... (N/A: esto lo pongo para complacer a mis amigas, pero que quede claro que a mi no me gusta Tom)

Bueno y aquí acaba el capitulo de hoy, espero que os haya gustado y que lo hayáis disfrutado nos vemos la semana que viene. Dejar rewied ¡¡¡


	2. Chapter 1

LA CASA DE AL LADO

Nombre: La casa de al lado

Autora : Koee (N/A : somos nuevas en esto no seáis muy crueles por favor)

Género : humor

Nota de las autoras : pues que este es mi primer fic, que gracias a una amiga mía que de tanto hablarme de esto, e decidido probar a ver que tal se me da escribir.

Bueno y después de presentarnos os dejamos con el fic.

Capitulo 1 : LA MUDANZA. 

( Suena el teléfono ) diga – dice una voz femenina detrás de la línea , buenos días llamamos de la mudanza para informarle que todo esta listo cuando usted quiera podemos salir – dice el señor . Gracias ya le diremos cuando salir (cuelga el teléfono ).

- que ilusión – dice Natalia pensando que por fin desde que ella y alba eran unas cantantes muy famosas tendrían una casa fija.

-Alba prepárate el camión de la mudanza acaba de llegar – dice Natalia, Natalia es una chica de 17 años ,simpática con el pelo rizado y que siempre estará dispuesta a ayudarte , esperando a que su amiga estuviera ya preparada.

-¿Qué pasa? –dice Alba, alba es una chica alta, de la misma edad de Natalia, con el pelo negro y largo, es muy simpática aunque a veces un poco malhumorada.

- todavía estas así vamos a llegar tarde – dice Natalia malhumorada .

-ya voy –dice alba en tono cansino.

-(dentro de la limusina ) (N/A: En el fic somos unas cantantes muy famosas en Japón por eso la limusina) ya falta menos que nerviosa estoy – dice Natalia mordiendo se las uñas de los nervios

- ya estamos aquí –dice el chofer.

- que casa tan grande – dice alba mirando la casa con asombro .

- Se escuchan ruidos en la casa de al lado ¿Quién vivirá allí? – dice Natalia

- No se vamos ha hacerle una visita – dice alba muy dispuesta.

-NOO ¡- dice Natalia agarrando a alba del pantalón y si es alguien con muy mal carácter ,le molestará .

-No digas tonterías, no creo que sea como tu dices, yo voy a ir –dice alba mientras se dirige a la casa.

-Espera¡¡ primero tendremos que ver nuestra caso – dice Natalia poniendo una excusa .

-tienes razón – dice alba convencida.

-Al entrar a la casa:

-esto es alucinante – dijeron las dos.

- Ahora solo falta que llamemos a Marisa y a Ana (N/A: Marisa y Ana son la guitarra y la bateria del grupo) para que vean la casa a ve que les parece – dijo Natalia que rápidamente sacó su móvil del bolsillo.

- (Marcando un numero de teléfono)

¿Quien es? –dice una voz femenina detrás del móvil.

- Marisa , alba y yo estamos viendo la casa díselo a Ana y os venís cuando podáis – dice Natalia a través del móvil.

-Al poco rato de instalarse en la casa, alguien pegó en la puerta.

-ya voy –dice Natalia

Al abrir la puerta se encontró a Ana y a Marisa, Ana y Marisa eran dos chicas muy simpáticas con 19 años las dos, Marisa era un poco mas grande que ana tenia el pelo corto y con mechas y Ana tenia el pelo largo y rubio, Marisa llevaba su guitarra a cuestas y ana estaban ayudando a bajar su batería del camión ya que nadie quería que la tocara.

- ¿y alba? –preguntó Marisa.

-está en su cuarto – dijo Natalia esperando a que alba bajara tras haber escuchado el timbre sonar.

ya estáis aquí – dijo alba en tono de sorpresa

¿y ana? – dijo alba.

esta ayudando a bajar la batería del camión – dijeron las dos chicas.

Después de que Ana bajara la batería del camión y la llevara a su cuarto las chicas estaban en el él salón, Marisa estaba limpiando su guitarra, Alba y Natalia estaban intentando escribir unas nuevas canciones para su próximo álbum y Ana estaba entretenida viendo el canal de dibujitos mangas.

- bueno y que hacemos – dijo Natalia que ya se había artado de escribir canciones.

- no se podemos jugar a las damas – dijo Ana que ya se había cansado de ver la televisión.

No, por que no mejor ensañamos – dijo Marisa que estaba deseosa de empezar a tocar su guitarra.

Y por que no vamos mejor a visitar a nuestros vecinos – dijo alba que ya había acabado de escribir sus canciones.

otra vez con eso – dijo Natalia un poco enfadada.

- Nosotras estamos de acuerdo –dijeron Marisa y Ana que rápidamente dejaron lo que qué estaban haciendo y se unieron a Alba.

Entonces es en ese instante alguien pegó a la puerta las chicas se preguntaban quien podía ser ya que no esperaban ninguna visita entonces las cuatro salieron a correr hacia la puerta a ver quien habría primero y esa fue alba.

Si que quiere - preguntó alba que estaba un poco aturdida por la pelea que disputaron ella y sus amigas para abrir la puerta.

buenas tardes, aquí le traigo una carta que lo han enviado sus nuevos vecinos – dijo el hombre que se encontraba en la puerta, que parecía que había salido de un bar de mala muerte.

- ¿nuevos vecinos? –dijeron Natalia , Marisa y Ana que se estaban acicalándose un poco después de la caída que habían sufrido.

¿nuevos vecinos? – volvió a repetir Alba, que se había quedado mirando fijamente la carta y empezó a leer la carta en alto.

(Leyendo la carta) Os invitamos cordialmente a nuestra fiesta de cumpleaños que se celebrara esta misma noche a partir de las 11:00 de la noche.

Firmando: Sus queridos vecinos.

Las chicas se quedaron paralizadas, no se podían creer que unos auténticos desconocidos las hubieran invitado a su fiesta de cumpleaños.

¿pero y como saben que vivimos al lado? si no hemos hecho prácticamente ruido – dijo Marisa que estaba pensando como ha podido ocurrir todo eso.

no me extraña que sepan que estemos aquí entre tu que no paras de tocar la guitarra y ana que no para de aporrear la batería y solo en un día – dijo Natalia un poquito replicona.

Yo no aporreo la batería – dijo Ana un poco mosqueada.

¿Qué te pasa alba? – dijo Ana que ya había dejado de discutir con Natalia por el tema de la batería.

Nada, solamente estaba pensando – dijo Alba que se giro hacía Ana con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Las chicas volvieron a entrar a la casa deseosas de que llegara la hora de la fiesta para ver a sus vecinos, las horas pasaban y pasaban ya eran las 10:00 de la noche y las chicas ya se estaban preparando para la fiesta.

¿Dónde estarán mis botas? – preguntó Ana a Alba.

No, se creó que las tiene Natalia- dijo alba dudando.

Natalia¡¡¡ - gritó Ana que estaba apunto de reventar ya que no sabía donde estaban sus botas preferidas.

¿si? – dijo Natalia que estaba en el cuarto de baño arreglándose .

¿as visto mis botas preferidas? – preguntó Ana.

No, creo que las tiene Marisa – dijo Natalia que no escuchaba muy bien a ana con el ruido del secador.

Marisa ¡¡¡ - gritó otra vez Ana que ya estaba harta por que nadie sabia donde estaban sus botas.

¿si? –dijo Marisa que se estaba arreglándose.

¿as visto mis botas preferidas? – dijo Ana que estaba ya un poquito harta de tener que repetir la frases miles de veces.

Si, las tengo yo ¿te molesta? – preguntó Marisa a Ana.

No-dijo Ana aguantando su rabia.

Eran ya las 11:00 de la noche las chicas ya estaban preparadas Marisa llevaba unas botas preciosa, conjuntada con una minifalda negra y una camisa un poco suelta, Alba iba de negra entera llevaba una camiseta negra muy pegada, una falda y unas botas, Ana tenia el pelo suelto solamente se lo sujetaba con una pinza, iba con unos pantalones y una camisa y Natalia llevaba los pelos lacios iba con una minifalda negra , con una camisa negra y unas tacones altos .

bueno ya estamos todas listas – dijo Marisa que estaba mirando su reloj.

las chicas salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a la de sus vecinos tenían un gran jaleo montado las chicas se preguntaban quien podían ser sus vecinos.

Que fiesta mas impresionante esta noche va a ser estupenda – dijo Natalia que pensaba que esta fiesta sería la mejor de su vida.

es verdad esta noche nos montamos una juerga – dijo alba que tenia los mismos pensamientos que Natalia.

Ana y Marisa pensaban que tendrían que controlar a sus dos alocadas amigas por que presentían lo peor, al pegar en la puerta salió un chico rubio no muy alto, las chicas se quedaron paralizadas al verlo.

no me lo puedo creer….- dijeron las cuatro chicas sorprendidas por quien le habría abierto la puerta.

Bueno y llegamos al final del primer capitulo ¿quien le habrá abierto a la chicas la puerta? ¿tendrá algo de relación con la chicas ?

Por favor si os gusta dejar rewied, y si no también.


	3. La sorpresa

LA CASA DE AL LADO

Hi¡¡ después de varias semanas vuelvo con el segundo capitulo del fic.

2: La sorpresa.

Las chicas se quedaron atónitas al ver quién era la persona que le acababa de abrir la puerta.

-No me lo puedo creer – dijo alba que se había quedado petrificada -pero si es gustav shafer- gritó alba que desde que tenia 15 años era fan de Tokio hotel (N/A: Tokio hotel es una banda alemana y gustav chafer toca la batería en esa banda).

Él sonrió y rápidamente les saludo en español las chicas se extrañaron por que no sabían nada de que ellos supiesen español.

-¿Cómo es que sabes español? – dijo Natalia al ver que ninguna de ellas cuatro chicas decía nada.

-pues es que teníamos pensado hacer una gira por España este verano y hemos decidido mis compañeros y yo en aprender español – dijo Gustav.

Las chicas rápidamente lo comprendieron y decidieron entrar a la fiesta.

Nada mas entrar, alba empezó a buscar algo o a alguien:

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Ana a Alba.

-estoy buscando a una persona – dijo Alba que por unos instantes dejó de buscar.

no será a Bill (N/A: Bill es el cantante de la banda alemana Tokio hotel)- dijeron Marisa y Natalia que aparecieron de la nada.

si- dijo Alba y empezó a sonrojarse.

todavía sigues enamorada de ese- dijo Natalia cortándole el royo a alba.

-¿Cómo que enamorada?- dijo Ana que no sabía de qué estaban hablando sus compañeras.

pues es que hace unos cuantos años cuando no éramos todavía famosas alba le gustaba la banda de Tokio hotel y le encantaba su cantante y se enamoró de él- dijo Natalia que en unos cuantos minutos había resuelto las dudas de Ana.

si quieres te ayudamos –dijeron las tres chicas.

Pero primero voy a maquillarme- dijo Natalia.

-eres un poco presumida lo sabias- dijo Marisa, pero Natalia no le hizo caso y siguió andando.

-¿pero ella sabe donde está el baño?- pregunto Alba.

-déjala ella se las arreglara para encontrarlo- dijo Ana que estaba buscando a bill.

¿donde estará el baño?- se preguntaba.

Entonces empezó a abrir las puertas de la gran mansión a ver si así encontraba el cuarto de baño de mientras las otras chicas seguían buscando.

-estoy harta de buscar, y además tengo hambre- dijo Marisa que empezó a buscar pero esta vez al camarero.

es verdad, yo también estoy cansada – dijo Ana que in querer chocó con alguien. Per...- Ana no pudo terminar la frase al ver a un chico muy alto y delgado.

Bill- Gritó Alba haciendo que todo el mundo que había en la fiesta se asustara.

Bill no pudo hablar por que alba se tiró encima de el.

no montes ningún espectáculo- dijo Marisa, que rápidamente levantó a alba del suelo.

Las chicas se disculparon con bill y el las reconoció.

vosotras sois las Tokioprincess- dijo bill

si- dijo alba que estaba embobada mirando a bill.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó marisa.

para no saberlo sois muy famosas en Alemania. Bueno y ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

somos vuestras nuevas vecinas- dijo Ana

nos habéis invitado vosotros dijo Marisa.

tenéis razón, pero no sois 4 en la banda y la otra chica-preguntó bill extrañado.

no sabemos, ella dijo que iba a ir al baño pero ha pasado mucho tiempo de eso- dijo Alba que extraordinariamente había salido de su embobamiento.

Mientras Natalia seguía buscando

creo que esta es la ultima puerta que queda por abrir – dijo Natalia que se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta la chica se quedó paralizada allí había un chico semidesnudo. Natalia cerró la puerta rápidamente y salió a correr.

¿Quién será el chico? Se verá en el próximo capitulo.

Si os gusta el fic dejar rewied y si no también.

ASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO¡¡¡


	4. Chapter 3

La casa de al lado

Hi¡¡¡¡¡¡ después de unas semanitas vuelvo con el tercer capitulo del fic que lo disfruten

Capitulo 3: Presentaciones.

Natalia salio corriendo, quería olvidar la imagen de ese chico semidesnudo de su cabeza, pero también se preguntaba quien podía ser ese chico.

-por fin llegas – dijo Marisa que ya estaba un poco aburrida de estar en la fiesta.

¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó alba que por unos instantes había dejado a bill tranquilo

estaba en el baño – dijo Natalia que se había puesto nerviosa viendo el interrogatorio que le iba a caer encima.

Natalia dinos la verdad, no sabes mentir- dijo Ana que sabía que Natalia se escondía algo.

somos tus amigas, dinos la verdad – gritaron las tres chicas.

vale, pero vamos a un sitio donde nadie nos escuche – dijo Natalia.

Las chicas se fueron a un lugar mas intimo en donde nadie las escuchase y allí Natalia les contó lo sucedido.

pues veréis estaba buscando el baño y entonces al no encontrarlo abrí uno de las puertas y adentro había…. – dijo Natalia que no pudo terminar la frase.

que había – dijo Alba que le comía la intriga.

Natalia dinos que había – dijo Ana que estaba muy impaciente.

dejadla que hable tranquila, que esto parece una telenovela – gritó Marisa.

¡Había un chico semidesnudo! – dijo Natalia que se había puesto colorada.

¿quien era? ¿Como era? – dijo Alba.

no se quien era, no me dio tiempo a mirarle la cara, solo se que tenia rastas y que había alguien mas en esa habitación – dijo Natalia.

no sera…. – dijo alba

¿quién? –preguntó Marisa.

Tom kaulitz ¡(N/A: Tom kaulitz es el hermano gemelo de bill y toca la guitarra en Tokio hotel - dijo Ana .

has dado en el clavo- le dijo Alba a Ana.

En esos momentos alguien abrió la puerta, las chicas fueron haber quien era.

es tom – dijo alba bajito para que el no la escuchara.

y esta con una chica – dijo marisa.

seguro que es la persona que tu has visto el la habitación – dijo Ana a Natalia.

Las chicas esperaron a que el se despidiera de la chica y entrara a la casa para después entrar ella sin que nadie las viese.

chicas, venid os tengo que presentar a varias personas – dijo Bill que se encontraba en la otra punta de la fiesta.

que bueno esta el puñetero – dijo alba que un poco más y se desmaya.

alba contrólate – dijo Marisa que la estaba sujetando a Alba con ayuda de Natalia para que no se desplomara en el suelo.

Las chicas se fueron acercando a Bill y al llegar se llevaron una sorpresa.

os quiero presentar a mi hermano, a Georg (N/A: Georg toca el Bajo en la banda de Tokio hotel) y a Gustav- dijo Bill muy entusiasmado.

-hola- dijo Marisa que sin querer le pegó un porazo en la nariz a georg.- Lo siento – dijo Marisa que rápidamente fue a auxiliar a georg.

-No pasa…. – no pudo terminar Georg la frase por que se quedó prendado de Marisa.-Tienes unos ojos preciosos – dijo Georg embobado.

-Gracias – dijo Marisa que también se había quedado embobada mirando a georg.

Hola – se acerco Tom a saludar a Natalia al verla tan callada.

hola – dijo Natalia que de repente se pudo muy nerviosa tanto que se le cayó el bolso.

ya lo recojo yo – dijo Gustav pero sin querer le dio un cabezazo a Ana.

- Estas un poco nerviosa –le dijo tom a Natalia pero no tuvo respuesta

después de presentarnos todos seríais tan amables de cantarnos una canción vuestra – dijo Bill.

Claro que si – dijeron las chicas.

Las chicas se dirigieron al escenario Bill las iba a presentar pero resulta que el publico ya sabían quien eran, cosa que les resulto rara por que nadie se había dado cuenta de que eran ellas hasta ese momento , las luces se apagaron y empezó es espectáculo.

UNITE ¡

Mou nido to Hagurete shimawanu you ni to...

Kimi ni tsutaete okitai koto ga Nee aru yo  
Tanoshii toki wa Dare to demo wakachi aeru  
Dakedo tsuraku kanashii toki ni wa Sou sou  
Hoka no dareka nanka ja Umerarenai

Yumemiru koto desura  
Konnan na jidai demo  
Wasurenai de hoshii yo

Jiyuu wo migite ni Ai nara hidarite ni  
Kakaete arukou Toki ni wa tsumazuki nagara

Onaji asa ga kuru no ga yuutsu de Kyuu ni  
Shikakui sora totemo Munashiku miete**A**  
Yoake goro totsuzen namidashita hi mo atta  
Naki nagara tsutaeta

Hito wa ne hakanaku Dakedo ne tsuyoi MONO

Boku ni wa mamotte yukubeki Kimi ga iru  
Jiyuu wo migite ni Ai nara hidarite ni  
Kakaete arukou Toki ni wa tsumazuki nagara  
wow wow wow

Al terminar la canción el público ovaciono a las chicas, los Tokio hotel se quedaron con la boca abierta, ellos habían escuchado hablar de las Tokioprincess antes, pero nunca las habían escuchado cantar el

Directo. Las chicas bajaron del escenario y el primero en recibirlas fue georg que en el intento de llegar a Marisa para felicitarle antes que nadie, casi se lleva a un camarero por delante.

Lo has hecho estupendamente – le dijo Georg a Marisa.

Lo habéis echo estupendamente, Alba y Natalia tienen una voz estupenda, Natalia tienes una voz muy fina y bonita y alba la tiene un poco mas grave pero estupenda – dijo Bill que casi derrite a Alba con su mirada.

tienes una voz preciosa- le dice Gustav a Natalia.

pues a mi me parece que tiene la voz muy fina – dice Tom a Natalia mirándola con cara de pillín y esto hizo que ella empezara a odiar a Tom.

bueno ahora os toca a vosotros, cantarnos algo - dijo Alba que estaba deseando que Bill cantara Durch den monsun.

Los chicos subieron al escenario, dedicaron unas palabras, incluyendo las de Georg a Marisa y empezó el espectáculo.

DURCH DEN MONSUN

Das Fernster öffnet sich nicht mehr

Hier drin ist's voll von dir und mehr  
Und vor mir geht die letzte Kerze aus

Ich warte schon ne Ewigkeit  
Endlich ist es jetzt so weit  
und draußen ziehn die schwarzen Wolken auf

Ich muss durch den Monsun  
Hinter die Welt  
Ans Ende der Zeit  
Bis kein Regen mehr fällt  
Gegen den Sturm  
Am Abgrund entlang  
Und wenn ich nichtmehr kann  
Denke ich daran  
Irgendwann laufen wir zusammen  
Durch den Monsun  
Dann wird alles gut

Ein halber Mond versinkt vor mir  
War der eben noch bei dir ?  
Und hält er wirklich was er mir verspricht ?

Ich weiß, dass ich dich finden kann  
hör deinen Namen im Orkan  
Ich glaub noch mehr dran glauben kann ich nicht

Ich muss durch den Monsun  
Hinter die Welt  
Ans Ende der Zeit  
Bis kein Regen mehr fällt  
Gegen den Sturm  
Am Abgrund entlang  
Und wenn ich nichtmehr kann  
Denke ich daran  
Irgendwann laufen wir zusammen  
Weil uns einfach nichts mehr halten kann  
Durch den Monsun

Hey...  
Hey...

Ich kämpf mich durch die Mächte  
Hinter dieser Tür  
Werde sie besiegen und dann  
Führ'n sie mich zu dir  
Dann wird alles gut  
Dann wird alles gut  
Wird alles gut  
Alles gut

Ich muss durch den Monsun  
Hinter die Welt  
Ans Ende der Zeit  
Bis kein Regen mehr fällt  
Gegen den Sturm  
Am Abgrund entlang  
Und wenn ich nicht mehr kann  
Denke ich daran  
Irgendwann laufen wir zusammen  
Weil uns einfach nichts mehr halten kann  
Durch den Monsun  
Durch den Monsun  
Dann wird alles gut  
Durch den Monsun  
Dann wird alles gut

-Estupendo – dijo Alba que un poquito mas y se echa a llorar.

- lo haceis muy bien- dijo Natalia.

-Eso crees- dijo Tom que se estaba poniendo un poco pesado.

La fiesta siguio , las horas se pasaron volando , ya eran las 4 de la mañana y las chicas decidieron volver a casa , solamente habia u problema Marisa había vevido mas de la cuenta y estaba borracha . Las chicas pidieron ayuda a los Tokio hotel y Gerog fue el primero que s4e ofrecio a llevar a Marisa asta su habitación.

-Ya estamos aqui – dijo Georg que dejó Marisa en su cuato y pronuncio una serie de palabras : creo que me e enamorado – dijo Georg saliendo de la casa de las Tokioprincess.

Al llegar a la casa los chicos estaban recogiendo las cosas de la fiesta y derrepende Bill le preguntó a los chicos que les parecían sus nuevas vecinas.

- son guapas , pero la que mas mi Marisa – dijo Georg que seguramente estaba pensando en ella.

- para unanoche estarían bien- dijo Tom.

- tu siempre pensando en lo mismo – dijo Bill que le pegó un capon a su hermano.

-¿ gustav y a ti que te parecen?- pregunto Georg.

- me atrae mucho la atención esa tal Ana es muy discreta y callada, como yo , pero nada mas.

Al la mañana siguiente alguien pegó a la puerta de la casa de las chicas.

- Estan pegando a la puerta- gritó natalia que acababa de salirse de la bañera y al ver que nadie habría tubo que salir ala puerta con albornos.

- quien... – Natalia no pudo seguir la frase por que se quedó enbobada , no podia creer lo ke estaba viendo.

Fin

¿ a quien habrá visto Natalia ? lo veremos en el proximo capitulo. Dejar rewied ¡¡¡ si os gusta o si no el fic


	5. ¡no puede ser!

La casa de al lado

Capitulo 4: ¡No puede ser ¡ 

-Que haces tú aquí- dijo Natalia que no había salido de su asombro.

vengo a traeros unas flores- dijo Tom a Natalia.

y ¿eso a que viene?-dijo Natalia que intentaba buscarle una explicación a lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

pues estaba en mi casa , y me dije vamos a llevarle unas flores a mis queridas vecinitas-dijo Tom

que amable por tu parte y yo que creía que solo servias para hacer el ganso-dijo Natalia.

En esos momentos Ana bajo las escaleras y al ver a Tom con un ramo de flores y a Natalia con un albornoz decidió ver que estaba pasando allí.

-Natalia que haces aquí con solo un albornoz y además con él- dijo Ana que estaba deseosa de oír lo que Natalia le iba a contar.

-pues me estaba duchando y al escuchar la puerta decidí ir a abrir-dijo Natalia que se estaba muriendo de frió.

En ese momento un coche aparco delante de sus narices.

¿quien será? – se pregunto Natalia a si misma.

Del coche se bajo una chica de unos 17 años altura media con los ojos grandes y negros y con el pelo largo y liso.

-¿Rocio?-gritó Natalia, y al ver que era ella salio a correr a darle un abrazo.

¿Quién será?- se pregunto ana a si misma que nunca había escuchado hablar de ella .En ese momento Marisa y Alba bajaron las escaleras, las dos estaban medio dormidas pero a ver a Tom con un ramo de flores en la puerta y a Natalia abrazando a una chica salieron a ver que pasaba.

-No me digas que esas flores son para mí – le pregunto Alba a Tom.

-no, son para Natalia-dijo Tom que se puso colorado.

-¿Cómo que para Natalia?- pregunto Marisa a Tom.

En esos momentos Natalia se acercó con la chica.

-¡rocío!-gritaron Marisa Y Alba A la vez.

-que hase tía-dijo Marisa que había sacado su acento andaluz.

cuanto tiempo sin verte-gritó alba.

Tom se fue del lugar al ver que nadie le hacia ni caso.

-Alguien me puede decir quien esa tal rocío-dijo Ana que se sentía un poco sola.

-pues veras, rocío es una compañera nuestra de instituto, pero nos tuvimos que separar por que nosotras nos hicimos famosas y ella se fue a estudiar a Dublín, ya no la hemos vuelto a ver solamente hemos hablado por teléfono con ella.

-deberías a ver avisado que venias-dijo Marisa.

-ya pero me han dado vacaciones y como estaba cerca de aquí pues e decidido venir ha haceros una visita – dijo Rocío.- ¿El chico ese que estaba aquí antes era Tom kaulitz verdad?-pregunto rocío.

si ha venido a traerle flores a Natalia- dijo alba.

¡eso es mentira!- gritó Natalia.

no que va, no seas mentirosa, nos lo a dicho él – dijo Marisa.

OH ¡Tom kaulitz trayéndote flores, eso es todo un privilegio- dijo Alba.

¿pero a ti no te gustaba bill? – le preguntó rocío a alba.

-¡si¡ pero el hermano también me gusta-dijo Alba a la que se le caía la baba.

esta no sabe ni quien le gusta – dijo marisa.

pues tú te callas Georgina, que e visto que tú le pones unos ojitos al Georg- dijo

Natalia.

te acuerdas que en el instituto lo llamaba perrito pachón - dijo Rocio recordando viejos tiempos.- ¿esta chica quien es? – pregunto rocio al ver a Ana sola en una esquina.

es Ana ella toca la batería en el grupo, Ana perdónanos por no haberos presentado antes.

no pasa nada, encantada de conocerte rocio – dijo Ana con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

lo mismo digo-dijo rocio.

bueno pasemos adentro que me estoy muriendo de frío- dijo Natalia.

Las chicas entraron al gran salón mientras que Natalia se vestía, y cuando empezaron ha hablar sonó el teléfono.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Marisa.

-que sea bill –gritó alba haciendo que hasta los pájaros se asustaran al escucharla.

chicas es nuestra representante- dijo Marisa.

¿que quiere? – preguntó alba.

Espera que pongo el teléfono en manos libres, mi arma – dijo marisa.

buenos días chicas – dijo marina que era el nombre de la representante de las chicas.

esto parece una película ahora solo hace falta decir: buenos días charley- dijo Alba.

dejémonos de cachondeo, me han llamado de un programa de la televisión de Tokio y me han preguntado que si serias tan amables de ir a cantar- dijo Marina.

a parte de nosotras ira algún grupo mas-pregunto Ana.

Si un grupo llamado Tokio hotel me han dicho que son un grupo muy famoso en Alemania.

¡que bien¡- gritó alba de alegría.

De acuerdo, marina solo dinos cuando hay que ir a ese programa-dijo Marisa que estaba deseando ver a su querido Georg.

Pues el día 3 de diciembre, es decir ya mismo por que hoy estamos a 26 de noviembre, el lunes que viene tendréis que coger el avión hacia Tokio y una limusina os recogerá -dijo Marina.

de acuerdo- dijo Alba y colgó el teléfono.

una cosilla de Nada, quien se lo dice a Natalia-preguntó Ana a las chicas.

yo no –dijo Alba rápidamente.

Yo tampoco, por que con el mal humor que tiene algunas veces a ver quien se atreve ha decírselo-dijo marisa que ya había sufrido varias veces la ira de Natalia.

pues yo tampoco- dijo rocío.

Bueno se lo diré yo- dijo Ana temiendo se lo peor.

Ana subió las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto de Natalia mientras las otras tres chicas esperaban sentadas.

¿puedo pasar?-dijo Ana

claro-dijo Natalia.

veras Natalia, te tengo que contar una cosa….-dijo Ana que se estaba preparando ante la reacción que tendría Natalia.

que me tienes que contar –dijo Natalia.

pues veras vamos a ir a Tokio a un programa de la tele-dijo Ana con voz tímida.

-¡que bien! Pero por que estas así-dijo Natalia.

por que aparte de nosotras viene To……-dijo Ana que se quedo sin palabras.

Ana no te quedes callada dime quien viene-dijo Natalia que estaba empezando a mosquearse.

viene Tokio hotel- dijo Ana.

¡no me puedo creer que no me halláis dicho nada!-gritó Natalia haciendo que Marisa, Alba y Rocio metieran un bote del susto.

pe... pero te lo estoy diciendo ahora-dijo Ana muy asustada.

no habréis dicho que si –dijo muy enfadada.

pues si – dijo Ana intentando tranquilizar a Natalia.

¡pero por que no me habéis preguntado antes de hacer nada!- dijo Natalia haciendo que Ana se fuera del cuarto.

creo que se ha enfadado- dijo ana a las demás chicas.

bueno dejémosla ya se le pasará el enfado-dijo Alba.

De repente alguien pegó a la puerta.

-espero que se a bill y que traiga un ramo de flores para mi – dijo alba muy ilusionada.

-ya abro yo – dijo Marisa que un poquito mas y se cae al suelo al tropezar con el paragüero.

¿Quién será?-preguntó rocio.

Al abrir la puerta Marisa se encontró con una sorpresa, allí estaba georg arrodillado y con un ramo de flores en la mano.

marisa quieres…… - no pudo continuar Georg la frase por que al no poder mantener el equilibrio callo a un charco de barro.

Marisa fue corriendo a auxiliar a Georg.

¿como estas?- le preguntó Marisa a Georg.

muy bien mientras esté a tu lado siempre estaré bien, y nunca estaré mal, conocerte a sido lo mejor que me ha pasado- le dijo Georg a Marisa con la cara llena de barro y haciendo que a ella se le saltaran las lagrimas.

bueno ¿y que me querías proponer?- dijo Marisa secándose las lagrimas.

-pues ¿quieres ser mi novia? – le dijo Georg a Marisa haciendo que ella se quedara sin palabras.

-Pues…. – Marisa se quedó sin palabras.

-por favor respóndeme- le dijo Georg A Marisa.

Y este es el fin del capitulo ¿que le responderá Marisa a Georg? ¿Le dirá que si?¿ Le dirá que no ¿ y ¿ aceptará Natalia ir al viaje? Lo veremos en el próximo capitulo.


	6. el viaje

La casa de al lado

Capitulo 5: El viaje 

Natalia bajó las escaleras y al ver a Georg arrodillado y cogiéndole la mano a Marisa, no dudo un instante y fue hacia la puerta corriendo.

¿qué esta pasando aquí?-preguntó Natalia a las demás chicas.

¿ya no estas enfadada?- le preguntó Rocío a Natalia.

no, pero contarme que esta pasando aquí- le volvió a repetir Natalia a las chicas.

pues ¡Georg acaba de pedirle a Marisa que sea su novia¡- le dijo Ana a Natalia muy emocionada.

y yo que pensaba que Marisa se iba a quedar sola para toda la vida- dijo rocío de cachondeo.

-bueno, y a dado una respuesta ya-dijo Natalia entusiasmada.

no, todavía no ha dicho nada- dijo alba que estaba apunto de desesperarse.

Mientras, Georg estaba esperando una respuesta de marisa la cual se había quedado sin palabras.

contéstame, por favor- le dijo Georg a marisa.

Marisa estaba pensando que decirle a georg no sabia lo que hacer, pero al mirar a Georg a la cara se dio cuenta que lo quería y se dispuso a dar su respuesta.

claro que si – dijo Marisa muy ilusionada.

-¿Cómo?-le dijo Georg que todavía no se lo podía creer.

que si, quiero ser tu novia- le volvió a repetir Marisa a Georg.

¡Que feliz soy!- gritó georg al cielo y se pudo a bailar.

Las chicas no pudieron aguantar más y empezaron a reírse haciendo que georg se pusiera nervioso y se fuera a su casa.

mira lo que has hecho alba, con esa risa de urraca que tienes lo has asustado- le dijo Natalia a Alba.

-yo no lo he asustado, lo que pasa que es tímido y al vernos se ha puesto nervioso y se ha ido- dijo Alba muy convencida.

dejaros ya de peleas, que estáis como el perro y el gato todo el día peleándoos- dijo Ana.

que bonito ha sido la propuesta de Georg a Marisa ¿no os parece chicas? – dijo Rocio.

En ese momento Marisa entró a la casa y en le puerta estaban las chicas, esperando a que llegara para empezar el interrogatorio.

-¡ay! mí marisita que se ha echado un novio que orgullosa estoy de ti – le dijo Natalia a marisa.

y yo que creía que no te ibas a echar un novio nunca- le dijo Alba a Marisa de cachondeo.

pero marisa dinos algo que estas muy callada- dijo Rocio.

¡estoy muy ilusionada!- gritó marisa y se puso a bailar.

Mientras en la casa de los chicos:

¿Dónde estarán Georg?- le preguntó bill a gustav.

no se –dijo gustav que estaba vendo la televisión.

yo lo vi salir con un ramo de flores- dijo Tom que se estaba comiendo una manzana.

En ese momento Georg llegó muy contento y bailando y un poquito mas y se cae al tropezar con el paragüero.

-¿Qué te pasa Georg?- dijo Bill mirando a Georg extrañado.

Eso es que se ha pasado el pokemon y por eso esta tan contento- dijo Tom de cachondeo.

cállate y deja que nos cuente lo que le ha pasado- del dijo gustav a Tom.

me ha pasado lo mejor que me a podía pasar y es que ¡Marisa a aceptado ser mi novia!- le dijo Georg a los demás.

este está drogado, no le hagáis mucho caso- dijo Tom.

no digas tonterías, a ver ¿Por qué el amor no puede haber surgido entre ellos?- dijo Bill.

tienes razón bill, lo que pasa es que Tom tiene envidia -dijo gustav.

Entonces sonó el teléfono haciendo que Tom no pudiera hablar.

¿quien es?- preguntó gustav.- es nuestro productor quiere proponernos una cosa- dijo gustav poniendo el manos libres.

chicos esta mañana me han llamado desde Tokio me han dicho que si os gustaría participar en una gala lo que pasa que en esa gala aparte de vosotros también habrá otro grupo, ¿que decís? ¿Aceptáis o no?- les preguntó a los chicos esperando una respuesta.

pero dadnos mas datos ¿quien es otro grupo que actúa en la gala?- le pregunto bill a David.

pues es un grupo llamado Tokioprincess es un grupo muy famoso allí en Japón y creo que os alojareis en el mismo hotel que ellas pero ese dato todavía no esta confirmado-les contestó David.

si nosotros conocemos a ese grupo, además son nuestras vecinas- dijo Tom que se sentía aislado de la conversación.

entonces si aceptamos y una ultima pregunta ¿cuando tenemos que ir hacia Tokio?

pues el 3 de diciembre, es decir ya mismo, ya que ya estamos ha 26 de noviembre y allí en el mismo aeropuerto os recogerá una limusina- dijo David.

vale – dijo Bill colgando el teléfono.

Los seis días pasaron enseguida y ya se acercaba la hora de salir hacia el aeropuerto:

¿estáis listas?- le preguntó Natalia a las demás chicas.

¡si! Dijo marisa que todavía estaba dormida y sin querer se cayó por culpa de el paragüero.

¿estas bien?- le preguntó Natalia a Marisa y rápidamente fue a auxiliarla.

mira solo te digo una cosa, ese paragüero lo quitamos de hay que un día de estos alguien se va a matar hay- dijo Marisa que del golpe le empezó a doler la cabeza.

¿Natalia a llegado ya la limusina?- gritó alba desde su cuarto.

-¡si!-gritó Natalia.

que sueño tengo- dijo rocio bostezando.

anda que yo- dijo Ana.

Las chicas se subieron a la limusina y se dirigieron al aeropuerto para coger su avión privado que las llevaría hacia Tokio. Al llegar al avión se chocaron con Tokio hotel.

-¿que casualidad encontraros por aquí?- dijo Tom haciendo como si no supiera nada.

no que va seguro que tu no sabias nada- le dijo Natalia.

y ella ¿Quién es?- preguntó gustav al ver a rocio.

es una compañera de Marisa, Alba y Natalia- dijo Ana que le costaba llevar las maletas.

Los chicos se quedaron quietos al ver la impresionante multitud de personas y periodistas que los esperaban en la puerta firmaron unos autógrafos y se fueron hacia el hotel.

Llegada al hotel:

-¿pero esto que hotel es?- que solo tiene seis plantas y en cada planta dos habitaciones- le preguntó Natalia a los demás.

yo voy con mi amorcito- le dijo Georg a Marisa mientras se cogían de la mano.

pues yo me quiero poner con ella-dijo rocio.

y yo con ana – dijo Natalia.

¿y en que habitación ponemos a cada uno de nuestros productores?-preguntó ana.

por que no lo hacemos por sorteo- propuso gustav.

es una buena idea- dijo Tom.

y ¿Cuáles son las normas del sorteo?- le preguntó Natalia a gustav.

pues ponemos cada uno de nuestros nombre en un papelito y la persona que saque el nombre de otra esa será la persona que ocupara la habitación de al lado.

y ¿donde ponemos los papelitos?- pregunto rocio.

en este cenicero – dijo Tom.

bueno que de comienzo el sorteo- dijo Marisa.- ¿Quién es el primero en salir?-preguntó marisa.

yo – dijo Alba deseando que le tocara bill.- y me a tocado ¡Bill kaulitz!- dijo Alba que se puso a llorar de la emoción.

ahora yo- dijo Marisa.-y me a tocado al lado de mi osito-gritó marisa.

-ahora yo- dijo Tom.- y me a tocado al lado de mi querida ¡Natalia!- dijo Tom.- ¿no será cosa del destino?-le preguntó Tom a Natalia.

-no, yo creo que a sido por la mala suerte que tengo-dijo Natalia.

-ahora yo-dijo rocio.-me a tocado al lado de gustav-dijo rocio.

-y ahora yo la ultima.-y me a tocado al lado de David jost.

¿y marina?- preguntó Natalia.

creo que ha quedado una habitación libre- dijo bill.

Los chicos se fueron cada uno a sus habitaciones y al alcanzar la tarde a cada uno le llegó una carta del programa al que debían acudir, en la carta decía que la gala se suspendería y se retransmitiría dos Días mas tardes por motivos técnicos, y que a cambio habían organizado una fiesta en el hotel que empezaría aproximadamente a las nueve de la noche para recompensarles por las molestias.

pues vaya- se dijo a si misma Natalia.

Ya llegó la noche, Natalia estaba cerrando la puerta de su habitación cuando Tom salió de la suya y se disponía a ir al salón.

estas muy bien- le dijo Tom a Natalia.

gracias, tu también estas bien – dijo Natalia y cada uno por su parte ajaron al salón.

Allí se encontraban los demás Bill estaba hablando con Alba, Gerog y Marisa estaban abrazados en una esquina y rocio, Ana y Gustav sentados habando de que batería se podía comprar rocio.

Entonces el gerente del hotel se les acercó y les dijo que en una discoteca no muy lejana sería donde se celebraría la fiesta.

Ya se acercaban las doce de la noche y alba estaba buscando a Natalia por toda la fiesta y de repente recibió una llamada.

-¿quien es?-preguntó alba.

soy yo tenemos que hablar-dijo shin(N/A: shin en el fic es el novio japonés de alba).

que quieres cariño- dijo Alba.

lo siento mucho, pero tengo que cortar contigo-dijo shin.

¿Cómo?- alba no se podía creer eso y salió corriendo de la fiesta dejando el móvil en suelo.

¿alba? ¿Alba? Lo siento mucho-dijo shin y colgó al no recibir respuesta.

Alba estaba en una esquina del hotel llorando y preguntándose que por que su novio la había dejado después de tanto tiempo en ese momento alguien se acercó a ella.

-no llores por él, él no merece que tu derrames tus lagrimas, es un miserable no es nadie para hacer llorar una chica como tu- dijo una voz detrás de alba.

tu voz me resulta familiar- dijo alba.

En esos momento giró la cabeza y se encontró a bill no podía creer nada de lo que le estaba sucediendo, entonces bill empezó a acercarse a ella, asta que su cara se encontrara a unos milímetros de la de ella , entonces la besó.

¡alba!- gritó Natalia desde la otra esquina, estaba totalmente borracha y estaba acompañada por Tom.

Alba y bill dejaron de besarse y rápidamente se separaron como si no hubiera pasado nada.

¿que quieres cariño mío?- le dijo alba a Natalia.

me voy otra vez –dijo Natalia.

Entonces Tom y Natalia se alejaron dejando A bill y a alba solos el se disponía dar explicaciones de lo que había echo,

veras….- no pudo continuar bill.

Y este es el fin del capitulo de hoy

¿Que le dirá bill a alba? ¿Se habrá enamorado de ella? ¿Dónde Irán Natalia y Tom? Todo se verá en el próximo capitulo. ¡Dejad rewied¡


	7. Chapter 7

La casa de al lado

Capitulo 7: El secreto. 

-no puede ser…-dijo ana que se había quedado con la boca abierta.

Entonces ana salió corriendo hacia el jacuzzi y se prometió que lo que había visto, no se lo contaría a ninguna de las demás.

-¿Dónde te habías metido ana?- le preguntó marisa.

¿has encontrado ya a bill y a alba?-le pregunto Tom.

no, no los he encontrado-dijo Ana que estaba muy nerviosa.

En ese momento alba y bill, llegaron cargando con los martinis.

-cuanto habéis tardado-dijo Natalia que rápidamente fue y cogió una copa de las que llevaba alba.

-por cierto, ¿no tenias que ir hoy a la gala?-dijo rocio.

-¡la gala!-gritó Natalia escupiéndole a alba en la cara.

-¿y a que hora era?-pregunto gustav.

-pues a las una de la tarde teníamos que estar allí y ya son las doce-dijo georg.

-que listo es mi osito-le dijo marisa a georg.

Todos se salieron rápidamente del jacuzzi y se fueron a sus habitaciones a cambiarse:

-¿Quién queda?-preguntó Natalia que ya estaba empezando a impacientarse.

-creo que Tom –dijo rocio pero se calló, al ver que Tom bajaba las escaleras.

que tío mas zángano-dijo Natalia la cual llevaba un gorro la cual le hacia parecer una furtiva.

-la zángana serás tu niñata-dijo Tom que había escuchado lo que le había dicho Natalia.

-yo seré una zángana, pero por lo menos no soy una ninfómana como tu – le dijo Natalia que se estaba empezando a enfadarse.

-¡stop! se acabaron las peleas-dijo marisa.

Todos se subieron a la limusina y al llegar a la gala un montón de fans estaban en la puerta esperándoles, después de firmar algunos autógrafos, se dispusieron a entrar al backstage.

-dentro de 15 minutos empieza la gala, las chicas son las primeras que van a cantar y luego los chicos ¿de acuerdo?-les dijo el presentador.

-de acuerdo-volvieron a repetir los chicos.

Comienzo de gala:

-bienvenidas hoy tenemos en nuestro programa dos grupos muy famosos uno de ellos es ¡tokioprincess! Y nos van a cantar ¡is this love!:

Wow yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah...  
La la la lai  
La la la lai  
Yeah yeah yeah...

anata ga yasashiku mitsumeru shisen no  
saki de wa hosoi kata o shite'ru  
kanojo ga yasashiku shiawasesou na kao de  
warainagara unazuite'ta

nanika ga ooki na oto o tatenagara  
kuzurete itta you na ki ga shita n' dakedo  
miugoki dekizu tada tachitsukushite'ta dake

"doushite watashi jya nai no?" tte kokkei de kudaranai  
toikake nante shinai kedo  
watashi ga mita koto nai you na anata ga soko ni wa ite  
tada tada tooku ni kanjita no  
konna kimochi ittai nante ittara ii?

anata ga tokidoki miseru kanashii me no  
wake o shitte shimatta kara

nanika shite ageru koto ga dekiru no wa  
watashi demo nakute dareka demo nakute  
tada hitori dake nante koto mo wakatta no?

itsu kara anata ni konna ni hikarete ita no nante  
imagoro kidzuita furi shite  
miesuita uso toka tsuite gomakashite mita'n dakedo  
tada tada yokei munashikute  
konna kimochi o hito wa koi da to yobu no kana?

"doushite watashi jya nai no?" tte kokkei de kudaranai  
toikake nante shinai kedo  
watashi ga mita koto nai you na anata ga soko ni wa ite  
tooku ni kanjite shimatta no?

itsukara anata ni konna ni hikarete ita no nante  
imagoro kidzuita furi shite  
miesuita uso toka tsuite gomakashite mita'n dakedo  
tada tada yokei munashikute  
konna kimochi o kitto koi datte iu no ne

Wow yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah...  
La la la lai...  
La la la lai...  
Yeah yeah yea

- y despues de esta magnifica actuacion , llega el turno al otro

llamado ¡tokio hotel! Con la cancion de ¡schrei!:

Du stehst auf

Und kriegst gesagt wohin du gehen sollst

Wenn du da bist

Hoerst du auch noch was du denken sollst

Danke

Das war mal wieder echt ´n geiler Tag

Du sagst nichts

Und keiner fragt dich

Sag mal willst du das

Nein nein nein na nanana nein

Nein nein nein na nanana nein

Schrei! Bis du du selbst bist

Schrei! Und wenn es das Letzte ist

Schrei! Auch wenn es weh tut

Schrei so laut du kannst

Schrei! Bis du du selbst bist

Schrei! Und wenn es das Letzte ist

Schrei! Auch wenn es weh tut

Schrei so laut du kannst

Schrei

Pass auf

Rattenfaenger lauern ueberall

Verfolgen dich

Und greifen nach dir aus´m Hinterhalt

Versprechen dir

Alles wovon du nie getraeumt hast

Und irgendwann

Ist es zu spaet

Und dann brauchst du das

Nein nein nein na nanana nein

Nein nein nein na nanana nein

Schrei! Bis du du selbst bist

Schrei! Und wenn es das Letzte ist

Schrei! Auch wenn es weh tut

Schrei so laut du kannst

Schrei! Bis du du selbst bist

Schrei! Und wenn es das Letzte ist

Schrei! Weil es so weh tut

Schrei so laut du kannst

Schrei

Zurueck zum Nullpunkt

Jetzt kommt eure Zeit

Lasst sie wissen wer ihr wirklich seid

Schrei schrei schrei schrei

Jetzt ist uns´re Zeit

Schrei! Bis du du selbst bist

Schrei! Und wenn es das Letzte ist

Schrei! Auch wenn es weh tut

Schrei so laut du kannst

Schrei! Bis du du selbst bist

Schrei! Und wenn es das Letzte ist

Schrei! Weil es so weh tut

Schrei so laut du kannst

Und jetzt schweig´

Nein! Weil du du selbst bist

Nein! Und weil es das Letze ist

Nein! Weil es so weh tut

Schrei so laut du kannst

Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein!

Schrei so laut du kannst

Schrei¡

-bueno y aunque la gala haya sido muy corta espero que os halla gustado y asta el próximo programas-dijo el presentador y el programa dio a su fin.

Después de terminar el programa, todos se fueron de vuelta al hotel:

-alba…te tengo que hacer una pregunta-le dijo bill a alba.- ¿quieres ser mi novia?-le dijo bill.

Alba no se lo podía creer el chico de su sueños le estaba pidiendo salir con ella estaba muy aturdida.

si quiero salir contigo, me da igual que solo sea un capricho para ti –dijo alba.

-no te estoy utilizando, te estoy diciendo que te amo y esa es toda la verdad-dijo bill y los dos se besaron.

En esos momentos ana estaba pasando por hay, había escuchado toda la conversación, estuvo un trato parada, pero por temor a que la descubriera se fue a su habitación si que la oyesen.

Todos estaban en sus habitaciones eran aproximadamente las 1 de la madrugada todos dormían menos Natalia, entonces al no poder dormir decidió bajar al jacuzzi (N/A: esto que pongo y que voy a poner lo pongo para complacer a mis amigas que se han empeñado).

Cuando iba a entrar al jacuzzi Natalia se dio cuenta de que allí estaba Tom y decidió macharse.

-¿Por qué te vas?-le preguntó Tom a Natalia.

-pues por el simple echo que no quiero estar aquí contigo-le dijo Natalia a Tom y se dispuso a irse, pero unos minutos después decidió entrar al jacuzzi.- no se para que hago esto -dijo Natalia mientras se metía en el jacuzzi. ¿Puedes apartarte?-le preguntó Natalia a Tom con tono desagradable.

- pero, niñata no ves que no hay sitio- dijo Tom en tono desafiante.

- ¡vaya mierda de hotel!-gritó Natalia que se tuvo que sentar al lado de Tom.

- ahora te das cuenta-dijo Tom que se dispuso a coger su copa de martini la cual estaba situada al lado de Natalia, y tenia que pasar por encima de ella para cogerla. ¿Te puedes quitar? - le preguntó Tom a Natalia.

-¡No!-gritó ella groseramente.

-pues te tendré que quitar yo-dijo Tom.

-¡a mi ni me toques estúpido!- le dijo Natalia a Tom.

- me estas obligando ha hacer una cosa-le dijo Tom.

-que me iras ha hacer tu ¿matarme de la risa?-dijo Natalia.

- no, algo mucho mejor -dijo Tom que agarró a Natalia de la mano y sin que a ella le diera tiempo a reaccionar la besó.(N/A: espero queridísimas amigas mías que os halla gustado el final , por que yo e sufrido haciéndolo)

Bueno y aquí acaba el capitulo de hoy, espero que os haya gustado y que lo hayáis disfrutado nos vemos la semana que viene. Dejar rewied ¡¡¡¡¡¡


	8. Chapter 8

La casa de al lado

Capitulo 8: escalada por el Yokohama. 

Después de unos segundos:

¡pero que haces!- le dijo Natalia a Tom apartándolo de ella.

-pero ¿todavía no te has dado cuenta? Si quieres lo repito por mi no hay problema-le dijo Tom.

que gracioso y además ¿eso a que venia?-le preguntó Natalia a Tom.

pues, lo he hecho por que me apetecía, yo hago siempre lo que quiero- le dijo Tom a Natalia.

¡eres un estúpido!-le dijo Natalia a Tom empujándole y saliendo del jacuzzi corriendo.

A la mañana siguiente bill estaba dormido placidamente cuando pegaron en la puerta:

-¡ya voy!-gritó bill de mal humor, al abrir la puerta se encontró a alba vestida de una forma muy rara. -¿Dónde vas así?-dijo bill que no podía aguantar la risa.

pues nos vamos al ¡Yokohama!-gritó alba que llevaba un gorro con un pez muy raro colgado.

-es decir de excursión como los niños chicos-dijo bill observando el pez tan raro que llevaba alba colgado en el gorro.

bueno, si algo por ese estilo, te espero abajo, voy a avisar a los otros- dijo alba dándole un beso en la mejilla a bill.

¡marisa ¡-gritó alba al ver que nadie le abría.

En el interior de la habitación:

Abre tu cariño- le dijo marisa a georg.

-pero, si es para ti-le contestó georg.

bueno ya voy yo –dijo marisa que estaba tan dormida que tropezó con un zapato de georg.

-¿estas bien?-le preguntó georg a marisa que todavía estaba en el suelo.

-si-dijo marisa que se levantó a abrir la puerta.- ¿Qué quieres cariño mío?-le preguntó marisa a alba.

antes de todo, marisa te aconsejo que te peines un poco, y prepárate que nos vamos al ¡Yokohama!- le dijo alba con mucha energía.

al yoko ¿Qué? – dijo marisa que todavía no se había despertado del todo.

vamos a ver te lo explico para que tu lo entiendas, nos vamos a una montaña muy grande que hay en Japón- le dijo alba explicándole todo poco a poco.

alba, que tonta no soy – le dijo marisa a alba.

ya lo se mi arma, bueno ya sabes te espero a ti y a tu cariñito abajo, y si puedes avisa a rocio y a ana que yo aviso a Natalia.

¿Dónde estará metida esta? -decía alba mientras golpeaba la puerta de Natalia.

-¡qué!-gritó Natalia abriendo la puerta.

vengo a decirte, cariño mío, que nos vamos al yokoha…-no continuó alba al ver a salir a Tom de la habitación.

En ese momento cuando Tom estaba pasando Natalia miró hacia abajo y alba se dispuso a decirle unas palabras a Tom.

-¡Tom! Te esperamos abajo que nos vamos al Yokohama-gritó alba muy ilusionada.- a por cierto ¿te pasa algo con él?-le dijo alba al ver que Tom ya no estaba por allí.

pues no – le dijo Natalia.- bueno entonces al Yokohama ¿no? Pues nos vemos abajo chao-le dijo Natalia antes que Alba le siguiera acosando con más preguntas.

Todos estaban abajo sentados en el sofá esperando a que llegara la limusina que les llevaría a la estación de teleféricos.

-¿estamos preparados?-preguntó gustav que fue el primero que se levantó junto a rocio al ver llegar la limusina, el camino se les hizo muy corto y al llegar a la estación de teleféricos:

que bonito esta el Yokohama este año-dijeron Natalia y alba.

-¿vosotras ya habéis estado aquí?- preguntó georg.

si , ten en cuenta que hemos vivido en Japón prácticamente parte nuestra adolescencia-le dijo Natalia

¿pos cierto quien puede cogerme esa botella de agua?-dijo bill señalando a la botella.

ya voy yo – dijeron Tom y Natalia que al rozarse sus manos la separará ron rápidamente.

toma bill –dijo Tom cogiendo la botella.

-suban en orden-dijo un señor que estaba subiendo a las personas al teleféricos.

Entonces el hombre metió en un teleférico a Alba a bill y a ana, en otro a marisa a georg a rocio y a gustav y en otro a Natalia y a Tom.

-¿Por qué siempre nos tienes que meter a los dos en el mismo lado?-pensaba Natalia para si misma.

En el teleférico donde estaban alba bill y ana corría un silencio absoluto, lo mismo que en el que iban Natalia y Tom que ni se indignaban a mirarse y todo lo contrario pasaba en el teleférico en el que estaban georg, marisa, gustav y rocio ene l cual tenían una juerga montada y al llegar a la cumbre pasó algo que nadie se lo esperaba:

¡que bonito es esto!-dijo Ana.

bueno ¿es hora que volvamos nos parece? – preguntó bill que se estaba muriendo de frió y se volvió al teleférico.- esto no arranca chicos –dijo bill.

tu eres un endeble déjame probar a mi – dijo gustav. Tiene razón esto no arranca-dijo gustav.

A lo mejor es que ha habido una avería –dijo rocio.

-mirad allí hay una caseta, podemos pasar la noche si esto no se arregla-sugirió marisa.

es buna idea entremos-dijo Tom.

Al entrar a la casa:

hay 9 habitaciones- dijo Tom.-pero solo hay un futón en cada habitación.

bueno yo selecciono las habitaciones – dijo Marisa.-alba y bill en una habitación, yo y mi osito en otra , rocio y gustav en otra , Natalia y Tom en otra ……-no pudo continuar Marisa por que ana le interrumpió.

yo quiero poner sola – dijo ana.

bueno pues entonces decidido –dijo marisa. Mientras Natalia murmuraba:

esto no me puede estar pasando a mí.

Bueno y este es el fin del capitulo espero que os halla gustado y por favor dejad rewied¡¡¡¡¡


	9. una noche desastrosa

Capitulo 9: Una noche desastrosa.

¡yo no me pienso poner con el estúpido ese!- gritó Natalia muy enfadada.

Pero Natalia si te pones con el no te va a pasar nada – dijo Marisa intentando convencerla

A si…. y por que no te pones tu con el – dijo Natalia que le ardían los ojos de la rabia.

Por encima de mi cadáver – gritó georg.

Pues que sepas que yo tampoco tengo ganas de estar en la misma habitación que tu, como si tu fueras la tía que esta mas buena del mundo – dijo tom haciendo rabiar a Natalia.

Serás….-no puedo continuar por que Marisa le había tapado la boca.



Después de intentar convencer a Natalia cada uno de los chicos se dispuso a visitar sus habitaciones.

Habitación de alba y Bill:

Que lugar más bonito – grito alba por todo lo alto,- ¿no te lo parece Bill? – le pregunto ella pero Bill no le contestaba. ¿que te pasa?

Te tengo que preguntar una cosa – le dijo Bill.

Que – dijo alba que estaba temiendo lo que Bill le pudiera decir.

Pues…. ¿ te gustaría venir a vivir conmigo? Ya se que me estoy precipitando pero nunca e sentido lo que estoy sintiendo por nadie, ¿que me dices?- dijo Bill pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Habitación de Marisa y georg:

Que habitación mas grande, y tenemos que dormir en futones – dijo Marisa muy emocionada que sin querer al tirarse encima del futon se dio un golpe.



Mientras georg se encontraba muy pensativo.

¿que te pasa?- le pregunto Marisa que se acababa de levantar.

Es que tengo una duda, que pinta aquí un cuadro de buda ¿eso no era de los filipinos?-se pregunto georg que por lo visto no estaba muy atento en las clases cuando estaba en el instituto.

¡ tu eres tonto! Como va a hacer de lo filipinos no ves que es de lo chinos no le ver los ojos – le dijo Marisa,

En la Habitación de tom y Natalia:

Esta parte del futon me la pido yo – gritó Natalia y soltó sus cosas encima de ella.

De eso nada esa parte me pertenece a mí – dijo tom.

¿donde pone tu nombre?-pregunto Natalia con tono irónico.-de aquí no me pienso quitar-dijo Natalia.



Eso lo veremos- dijo tom y cogió el móvil de Natalia.

¿que vas ha hacer con mi móvil? , ¡suéltalo!-dijo Natalia.

Si no te preocupes si lo voy a soltar- dijo tom y le tiró el móvil por la ventana.

Serás estúpido, te vas a enterar dijo Natalia y tiro la maleta de tom por la ventana.

Hija de puta, ahora te vas a enterar, vas a saber quien es tom kaulitz- dijo tom que cogió una cuerda y ató a Natalia.

¡ suéltame! O grito-dijo Natalia.

¡Uyy ¡me encanta cuando te enfadas , pero te vas a quedar aquí un ratito para que aprendas la lección- dijo tom que le tapó la boca y fue a por su maleta.

En la habitación de rocío y Gustav

Mañana saldré a dar una vuelta con Ana ¿vienes?- le pregunto Gustav a rocío.

¡pues claro que si!- dijo rocío.

Era de noche y todos se encontraban ene l salón menos Natalia:

¿Y Natalia?- preguntó Ana

No ha querido bajar, yo después le subo la cena no te preocupes-dijo tom.

Después de cenar todos se fueron a dormir y en mitad de la noche:

Eso que a sido – dijo Marisa que se dispuso a georg.- cariño, as escuchado ese ruido – le pregunto a georg.

¡ ahh! Que llevas en la cara – grito georg al ver a Marisa.



¡una mascarilla idiota!- le dijo Marisa.

Mientras en la habitación de alba y Bill:

Escucha eso Bill –dijo alba que tenia la oreja pegada la pared.- ¡un ladrón! – le dijo a Bill en voz baja.- coge algo y vamos haber que pasa-dijo alba.

Esto sirve- dijo Bill que cogió un bote de laca y su micrófono- esto nos vendrá bien creo-dijo Bill.

Bueno… supongo-dijo alba.

En la habitación de Natalia y tom :

-mm – dijo Natalia que intentaba llamar a tom pero no podía ya que estaba amordazada.

¿que quieres?- pregunto tom al cual Natalia había despertado tirándole el vado de agua.¿ que son esos ruidos?- dijo tom que se levantó y desató a Natalia.



Eres tonto para que me at6as – dijo Natalia en voz baja.

Bueno ahora lo importante es ver lo que pasa – dijo tom y los dos salieron de la habitación.

FIN

Bueno este es el final de el capitulo , espero que os haya gustado y siento que haya sido corto ¿ que pasará? Lo veremos en el próximo capitulo .


End file.
